King For A Day
by Nilaexn
Summary: It started with a "Hey, Roxas!" and went downhill from there. How could something so beautiful, so real, be so fake? AkuRoku. Waaaah! Depressing summary!
1. Beginnings

**Author Notes:** Well, no, it's not the much-awaited Snowglobe. -Snort- Yea, because there's HEAPS of people just clambering for it... --

This one's been around my head for a while. T'was supposed to be a one-shot, but turned out really long for a one-shot, so it turned into a two-shot. If that's the right term. I dunno. But t'was funny by the fact that I'd most of it written, except for the ending. The ending had me stuffed.

**Dedication:** For Zume-Chan (again, yes) for getting me off mah butt and finally getting me to write this. Even though I don't think she knew it. But you did. And yea, I know I just went from first-person-third-person view to first-person-second-person view... if that makes sense. Which I don't think it did.

**Prompt:** Yea, I have a prompt. It's an icon. A Roxas one. And the caption is 'King For A Day', thus the title.

**Summary:** It started with a "Hey, Roxas!" and went downhill from there. How could something so beautiful, so real, be so fake? AkuRoku. Waaaah! Depressing summary!

**Disclaimer:** May less-than-intelligent Vincent Valentines rain down from the sky and strike me where I stand if I dare mention the ownership of anything in this chapter. Which I don't. Own anything, I mean.

On with the sho- I mean story! Yea! That's what I meant!

* * *

**Chapter One - Beginnings**

_"Axel, what were you trying to do?" Sora watches as Axel fades, doomed to be cast into oblivion._

_Axel grins lopsidedly. It is not a real smile, but it is the closest he can get. "I wanted to see Roxas. He was... the only one I liked. He made me feel... like I had a heart. You make me feel... the same..."_

_And though neither of them know it, someone else is watching them, Axel in particular. His eyes betray the pain he is feeling. He is screaming out, but no one can hear him._

_'Axel... I'm right here. Don't go! Don't you die on me, damnit! _**AXEL!**_'_

* * *

"Hey, Roxas! Do you-"

"No."

"Aw, but-"

"N. O. Spells no."

"Come on, Rox-"

"I said _no_. Now go away, before I pour scalding hot emo on you," Roxas stated, subtly hinting the cup of coffee in his hands. He lifted it, barely taking the time to glance over at the invading red-head on the other side of his table. Honestly, creepy, perverted stalker guys these days... (1)

Axel whined, flopping his head down on the table, creating what some would class as a headdesk. Teach him to go whacking his head around on inanimate objects. Oh, well. It was probably just the table's revenge for setting it's best mate on fire a couple of days back.

Rubbing his now-injured forehead, he half-glared, half-stared longingly over to where the blond sat. "But, Roxy, you don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Alright, then, what were you going to say?" He asked, then as Axel opened his mouth, added, "If it contains the words "I", "You" and "Tonight" and/or "Tomorrow morning" and/or "After school" in the same sentence/paragraph, then I'm not listening."

Axel paused, his face betraying the fact that it _did_ include those particular words in one sentence. He thought for a moment, then said, "Well, Roxas, none of my sentences actually did have those words in them. You see, Axel would like to take Roxas out to the movies today, if he would be so kind as not to reject." And after that sentence, all Axel could think of was, _'Oh, you sly devil, you.'_

Roxas sighed, introducing Axel's face to his fist. Forcibly. "How about no? Does no sound good to you? Well, you'd better get used to it."

The red-head pouted (causing many-a-fangirling, I'm sure). He then checked to make sure his nose was completely intact, before replying with a, "Aw, come on, Roxy, don't rain on my parade! You know how much I hate rain! Just entertain me, this one time. Then you'll never have to come with me to the movies again, I promise," he pleaded. And the picture would've been perfect if he would just get down on his knees and kneel in front of him. But unfortunately, he had a bit too much dignity to do that.

The blonde grumbled. "Fine then, I suppose. What're you going to see?" he asked, flipping through the book he happened to be reading. The coffee cup made another appearance as he lifted it to take a sip.

Axel punched the air in triumph. "Well, Roxy, truthfully, I have no freaking idea. I had planned up until about now and then thought 'aw, stuff it.' So, right now, I'm winging it. How 'bout we just go and see what's there and take our luck with it?"

Roxas sighed, checking his watch, "Whatever makes you happy, Axel. But I've got someplace I've got to be at the moment, so buh-bye." He collected up his book and his coffee cup, dumping the latter in a rubbish bin. He stood up to leave, only to be bowled over by a certain red-head.

"Yay! Me and Roxy are going on a date!" Axel squeaked, latching onto the blond's waist.

"Roxas and _I_," he corrected, peeling off Axel's fingers. "And who said it was a date? I only agreed to go to the movies with you; nothing else, ok? Now I really have to go, I'm late!"

Axel grinned. "We don't have last period together, so I'll meet you in the car park, 'kay, Roxy? And no trying to bale out on me!"

Roxas nodded hurriedly, running off out of the cafeteria they had been sitting in all that time.

Axel stood up, watching as Roxas left, crashing into a few people. He laughed, feeling his chest constrict. He clutched it absentmindedly. "Whatever makes me happy, eh, Roxas...?" Then he turned and left for his next class.

* * *

_"Axel..."_

_"Hello, Riku. I've been expecting you."_

_Riku hesitates, walks forwards and reaches out for Axel, whose back is turned to him._

_"You know what I've come for, then?"_

_When Axel turns to face him, Riku is surprised. His face lacks the constant smirk, and instead, it is a mask of... emotion?_

_"One day, Riku. One day is all I ask for."_

_Riku pauses, then nods uncertainly. "Alright, Axel. One day, but that's all you'll get. It's all I can do, really."_

_Axel's face is now one of relief. "Thank you, Riku." He pauses, watching Riku. "You'll be there, won't you..."_

_It is not a question. Riku nods briskly. "I have to be, otherwise things won't work out properly."_

_Axel nods. "Just as to be expected. But..."_

_"Don't worry about it. I'll not ruin anything. This is your chance to have _fun_."_

_Axel laughs. "Fun, eh? Well, we'll see..."_

* * *

Heads turned as Roxas crashed through the door, one hand holding a stack if books, the other supporting him against the door frame. He scurried inside, whispering briefly to Mr. Even before he went to take his seat next to Riku.

The silver haired boy leaned over as Roxas dumped his books on the desk. "You're late, Roxas! What kept you?"

Roxas grimaced. "I went to the library to return a book from a coupla weeks ago. Ienzo and Aeleus were there, and they gave me a lecture about how punctuality was extremely valued at this school, and other random stuff like that. I swear, I am never going near that library ever again, even with a ten-foot pole and an anti-emo radar on the end."

Riku laughed, then yelped when a ruler slammed down onto the tabletop. He looked up to see Mr. Even glaring down at him. "Mr. Acriol, it would be very much appreciated if you would stop your chattering long enough for the rest of the class to actually _learn_ something," he scolded.

Roxas grinned at him, opening his exercise book, ready for the lesson; or what was left of it, anyway. He bent his head down studiously, making out he had been paying attention all that time. Which, in reality, he hadn't.

Turning away, Riku smiled sadly to himself. He couldn't bear to look at him any longer. He was doing the right thing, allowing them one more day, wasn't he? Everyone deserved one last goodbye, right? Looking back at the working Roxas, how his brow creased in concentration, he wasn't too sure.

* * *

_"Sora, there you are!"_

_Sora turns to see Riku running towards him. His face lights up, and happily he skips towards him, landing comfortably in the silver-haired boys arms._

_"Here I am, Riku!"_

_They allow themselves those few seconds of happiness, then pull apart again. Sora looks up into Riku's contemplating eyes. Had they always been so dark?_

_"Riku, what's the matter? Why do you look so sad?"_

_Riku looks away, avoiding Sora's calculating gaze as he explains the situation to him._

_Sora nods. "I see. So you want me to... For Axel?"_

_Riku nods, still unable to look Sora in the eye._

_The brunet laughs. "Well, if it's just for a day... I don't see why not."_

_Rikus' eyes widen and he turns back around to argue, but Sora silences him with a finger on his lips. "We can allow them this last slice of heaven, can't we, Riku?" He whispers_

_"But, they're-" _

_"Even those that are nothing have that smidgen of right to exist, right?"_

* * *

Axel looked over to the classroom wall, counting with the clock as it slowly ticked to 3:30. Just one minute, and he would be free.

Thirty seconds now. He fidgeted slightly in his seat, glancing quickly at his classmates.

Fifteen seconds. Almost there...

Ten seconds, and was that a cat passing by the window?

Five seconds. Damn, how could anyone work in this heat?

Four...

Three...

Two...

On-

_BRRRAAAANNGGGG!!_

Axel was up and out of his seat before the teacher had the chance to dismiss them. He grabbed his bag up off the ground, swung it over his shoulder and near-ran out the door while the rest of the class simply stared before they registered the fact that the bell had rung, and they were free to leave.

The red-head emerged into a hallway of bustling students. Obviously, some had gotten out earlier. Damn, why hadn't he thought of that? He fought through the sea of students (and trod on a few - but hey, they would live), cursing the school for having such narrow corridors.

Finally, he found a break in the ocean of people and made for it, soon emerging into empty space. He breathed a breath of relief - finally free of the stampede of people. He made a beeline for the car park - that's where he was meeting Roxas, right? Well, providing he didn't try skip out on him, that was.

A few minutes later and he had found his car. Well, to say it was _his_ car was a bit of a misnomer. But hey, that stupid man wouldn't mind. Besides, it was only for today. Pushing all thoughts of whether or not the car was his, he unlocked it and dumped his bag inside.

Looking around, he noticed Roxas walking out of the school, his head turning as though looking for someone - or trying to hide. Sighing, Axel jogged over, sneaking up on him from behind.

Roxas yelped as a pair of arms wrapped around him and lifted him up into the air. He tilted his head around to see - _'Anyone but Axel, anyone but Axel...'_ - the red-haired wonder himself, grinning happily.

"You trying to run off, Roxy?" Axel laughed, setting him down.

Roxas pouted. He whacked Axel in the head, just for good measure. "I was not trying to run off! I was looking for something, but I haven't found it yet..." he dragged off, looking around again.

Axel laughed, leading the blond back to his car. "Sure you were, Roxy. Sure you were..."

"Roxas! Axel!" Called a voice from behind them. They both turned to see Kairi running towards them, her auburn hair blowing out behind her.

Roxas smiled as Kairi caught up to them. "Hey, Kairi. What's up?"

Kairi handed Roxas a set of paper. He looked at it oddly, and she laughed. "It's tonight's homework. You ran off before Mr. Even could give it to you."

Axel laughed. "Looks like you won't be entirely mine tonight, Roxy! Mr. Even's got you booked!" He grinned lopsidedly, taking the papers and studying them. "And man, you're going to be working on _this_ for a while!"

Roxas snatched his papers back, elbowing Axel in the stomach. The red-head rubbed his stomach tentatively, hounding after Roxas as he walked off.

Kairi laughed as she watched Axel catch Roxas in an awkward head-lock. She turned to leave, contemplating to herself. She hadn't asked for this to happen - in fact, she had asked for anything else - but to see the evidence there, right in front of her eyes, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

One day. It wasn't that much to ask, was it?

* * *

_"Riku, why didn't you consult me before you went and did that?!" Kairi exclaims, outraged._

_Riku turns away, ashamed. "Kairi, you don't understand-"_

_"No, you don't understand! How could you- I can't believe- Why...?" She pauses, realizes she has been shouting. Her voice has cracked. Now it is her turn to look away. They were supposed to be friends, why did she react like that?_

_"Kairi, I understand that you don't approve, but..." Riku stops, his eyes widening as Kairi wraps her arms around him. Tentatively, he hugs her back._

_She sniffles. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Riku. I'm just worried..." she laughs, pulling herself away. There are tears threatening to fall, but she pushes them away._

_Riku smiles, patting the top of her head. "We're all worried, Kairi. But you and I will be there to make sure that it doesn't go any further. Well, I will, anyway."_

_Kairi looked defiantly up at him. "And so will I! How could you think that I'd not come?"_

_"Of course. But I'm sure Sora'll be fine."_

_Kairi looks away again. "But, he'll..."_

_Riku laughs sadly. "Me too, Kairi. Me too."_

* * *

The two of them stood before the theatre, just standing there, doing nothing.

"It's... closed?" Axel finally spoke. He sighed, reading the sign that hung on the door;

_'Closed due to fire three days ago.'_

Roxas sighed. He wasn't too sure whether he was pleased or disappointed by this. He shook his head vigorously. No! No! He was pleased by this! Definitely pleased! Not at all disappointed! Nuh-uh! Not even a little bit! Not one little-

He looked over at Axel' sad face, his expression drooping, and he felt a pang of guilt. He was disappointed for the red-head. Yes, he was, wasn't he? He sighed, initiating one of the only hugs he had given him. "Don't worry about it, Axel. We can find something else to do, right?"

Axel's grin returned. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

Roxas shrugged, letting him go. "Yeah, it wouldn't be too bad, I suppose. In fact, there is a small chance that I might _enjoy_ this," he admitted, the words out of his mouth before he had a chance to think about them.

Axel hugged him again. "Thanks, Roxy! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Roxas blushed. Surely he didn't mean _that_ much to the red-headed pyromaniac? Well, so he always seemed to be hanging off him - so what? It didn't mean scat... right?

Wrong, apparently, as Axel happily lead him back to his car. "Going out for dinner just seems kinda tacky, so we won't. I've got a great store of DVDs and videos at home, though, so that's alright. I'm sure you won't mind, eh, Roxy?"

And in that case, he didn't. In fact, he didn't mind anything the red-head did anymore - well, not as much as he used to. Was he... actually starting to _like_ the red-head? But that was _stupid!_ He would never even _dream...!_

* * *

_Riku looks up. He senses someone approaching - three someones, actually. He stands, the back of his neck prickling, as though he is expecting a great evil to approach and demand his soul. Who he actually sees is not quite as intimidating. It is the Twilight Town gang; Hayner, Pence, and Olette._

_"So you've heard, then?" Riku asks, though he already knows the answer._

_Olette nods. "Kairi told us about it. Is he really..."_

_Riku nods. He has been through this scenario before - just recently, in fact, with Kairi._

_"What'll happen to us?" Hayner asks, stepping forward. "We never knew him before. Will we just randomly get memories that we didn't have before? What _right_ do you have to do this to us! What-!"_

_Pence moves forward to restrain Hayner from doing anything rash that he would come to regret. Though he is thinking the same things, for he looks questioningly at the silver-haired boy, who has turned away from them._

_"Honestly... I don't know. I've never done this before, and I'm not sure anyone else has, either," Riku replies._

_Olette comes forward. "So... it's like a test drive, right?"_

_Riku sits down and nods, not paying anymore attention to the three of them. After all, he never knew them. Why should he start getting to know them now?_

_The brunette pulls something from her pocket, holding it up to the setting sun. Hayner relaxes, and Pence releases him, both reaching for their pockets._

_The sun glints off the multi-coloured orbs, and for a moment, it feels like someone else is in their midst. All of them could feel it; even Riku._

_Hayner laughs. "Roxas, eh? Well, good to know we once meant something to you."_

**End Notes:** There we have it. Chapter one. The little notes:

(1) Stole Roxas' little scalding hot emo quote from an icon. T'was about Zexi, tho. :)

Now, no pressure to review this one. Nope, none at all. It obviously isn't worth reviewing... So I know you probably won't. So, no need to... Coz it's the pride and joy of my life to find two story alerts, three favs and _no freaking reviews_. So, no pressure... And possibly no next chapter.

:)

* * *


	2. Endings

**Author Notes:** OHMYFREAKINGGAWD, the second and final chapter of King For A Day! It's been, what, a coupla months since I first posted this? That was my bad. The ending of this had me stuck for _ages_, until I decided (coughcoughZuMadeMecoughcough) to sit down and just _finish it_, damnit.

So, here. Chapter Two of King For A Day. Wheeee! And then, when I'm done with this, I'm gonna go and get Snowglobe outta the carpark :)

Sorry if there are any mistakes or anything, but I reeeaally don't want to read over it again. And the ending's kind of weak, but oh well :D And the underline's not working at the moment... o.O

**Disclaimer:** Due to being struck down where she stood by less-than-intelligent Vincent Valentines, the author has been forced to admit that she does not and will not ever ever ever own anything anything anything to do with Kingdom Kingdom Hearts Hearts... :D

* * *

**Chapter Two - Endings**

When they arrived at Axel's little apartment, Roxas expected something a little less... expensive looking. Though it was really just like a normal little apartment, he had imagined Axel in some sort of falling down house with abusive parents, or something.

Axel laughed. "The inside is much better, Roxy. Come have a look, if you don't believe me."

The blond pouted, following after Axel as he opened the building door and let them both inside. His room was up on the third floor, and the elevator wasn't working, so they took the stairs. Not that either of them minded, anyway.

The state of disorderliness that greeted them when Axel opened the door made Roxas gasp - you honestly could not see the floor. It was... a sea of clothes, and other junk. Roxas' eyebrows raised as he swashed through the ocean of _stuff_, locating the lounge soon after.

Axel looked at all the stuff on the floor with disregard. Instead he walked right through it, as though there was some sort of map implanted in his brain. He walked over to the TV and started rooting through the cabinet, then looked over his shoulder to say to Roxas, "Hey, this may take a while. You wanna go make us some hotchocolates, or something? Ones with those tiny marshmallows in them, I love them!" He laughed at Roxas' look of bewilderment. "Don't worry, the kitchen's not that bad!"

Expecting the kitchen to be every bit as bad, he was instantly shocked when he walked in. The bench was clean, there was nothing protruding out of the cupboards, there were no dirty dishes piled up in the sink... It was his little haven of cleanliness, he liked to think.

Rooting around the cupboards for a while, he found some mugs and milo. He pulled the milk out from the fridge and flicked the switch for the kettle-thing. While waiting for the water to heat up, he put milo in (and some sugar, because he liked it) and milk. And with that done, apart from going to help Axel, he had nothing to do.

Except think. And that was something he really didn't want to do at the moment. But he couldn't help thinking about the predicament he was in.

Because he, Roxas, a guy, was in the apartment that belonged to Axel, also a guy, who apparently liked him. And he, Roxas, a _guy_, was suspecting that he was actually beginning to _like_ Axel, who was _also a guy_. And no matter what continent you were in, that sort of stuff was generally frowned upon.

With his head still in the clouds, he started to pour the hot water into the cups. And there is a reason why people tell you _never_ to daydream while handling hot/dangerous items. Because there is a chance that you will miss the cup completely and burn your own hand. Which was exactly what Roxas proceeded to do.

"Aw, _fuck!"_ Roxas exclaimed, dropping the kettle thing - which was another stupid move to make, because it made the water splash all over his feet. Unused to handling such pain like that, Roxas tore out of the room, spectacularly tripping on what appeared to be a giant stuffed fabric key of some sort and falling right into Axel's arms.

Concerned, Axel took them both over to the couch and sat down, the blond in his lap. "What's the matter, Roxy? Did the little marshmallows attack you and are they coming to eat our brains right now?"

Through the tears that had managed to fall, Roxas let out an uneven laugh. He showed Axel his burning hand, and his feet.

Axel tutted. "Jeepers, Roxas. Would've thought you'd be a bit smarter than to take off your shoes in this dump. What were you thinking of that got you so distracted, anyway?"

Roxas turned away, blushing. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Axel half-laughed, half-sighed. He picked Roxas off him and lay him down on the couch. Roxas defiantly sat up properly. He was not a baby and would not be treated as such! "I'm going to get you a coupla ice packs, and you are not allowed to refuse, h'okay?"

The blond nodded as Axel left, returning quickly afterwards with about three ice packs in his hands. He told Roxas to wrap one around his hand and the other two around his feet, which he did. And felt better for soon after.

Taking advantage of his slightly-distressed state, Axel shimmied over and cuddled up to him. Roxas let him because, well, frankly, his heart was beating like a rabbit and he was in no condition to object.

Sitting in the silence was comfortable, but also really quite awkward, what with nobody talking. After a little while, the silence was enough to choke Axel to Hell and back a few times, so, with the announcement that he was saving the poor hot chocolates, he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

He reheated the water and poured it into the abandoned cups, then brought them out soon afterwards. He allowed himself no time to think, just incase he did what Roxas did, not that he would be worried about that, anyway. When he brought them out, Roxas looked absolutely terrified, and he laughed.

"Don't worry, Roxy, I've put extra milk in yours, so it's not as hot. Though, really, that defeats the whole purpose of a hot chocolate. Might as well just rename it a _warm_ chocolate, or something," Axel mumbled, handing the cowering blond what appeared to be his mug.

Roxas took it tentatively, taking a sip. Physically, he wasn't in that much pain anymore. Emotionally, he wasn't sure he'd ever be OK again. But he was probably just overreacting, and he wasn't that bad... was he?

They settled for just drinking those for a few minutes, Axel still cuddling up to Roxas. Then Axel happened to glance over, and spotted this bit of milk, _right_ where it would annoy him for ever and ever. Annoyed, he wiped it off with his finger, then settled back down as if nothing had happened.

Roxas looked at him curiously, and to cover up his antics, Axel grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Some movie was playing that he didn't really like the look of, so he switched the channel, only to be hit by an indignant Roxas.

"Turn it back! I like that movie!!" Roxas cried out.

Axel laughed, turning it back. "What is it, anyway?"

"...Phantom Of The Opera..."

Axel laughed again. "Well, it could be worse. We could be watching High School Musical, I suppose."

* * *

_"Sora, are you ready?" Riku asks, standing a few feet away._

_Sora pauses to think, as if he has forgotten something. Something important._

_"So the day after tomorrow, I'll wake up with no memories of what just happened?"_

_"For privacy reasons, yes."_

_Sora nods, a look of determination on his face. He then looks over, sees the pained look Riku is wearing. Sighing, he runs over and plants a quick kiss on the silver-haired boys lips. Surprised, Riku looks over, but Sora has already broken apart._

_"I'll be fine, Riku. Stop worrying so much."_

_Riku sighed. "I know you will. But I cant _help_ it..."_

_Sora smiles, silencing him. "Look after my heart; I've left it with you."(2)_

* * *

It happened as the movie ended. Unlike most things that happen, this one we're still debating over whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

After a long hard day of school, and then the confusion of the closing of the movie theatre, Roxas was dead tired and ready to crash. Axel yawned, deciding to take the cups back to the kitchen before one of them broke and they impaled themselves.

With the cups out of the way, Axel returned to find Roxas sprawled across the couch, fast asleep - or he appeared to be, anyway. He sat down, watching him while he slept.

And then, like most people like him would, he moved in. Still sitting where he was, he managed to manipulate their positions so that he was slightly above him. And, watching his face for a few more seconds, he leaned down. And kissed him.

And then, like most utterly twisted love stories, Roxas woke up. Now, being woken by some_thing_ sitting on your lips and staring into big, wide green eyes was probably not the most lovely way to wake.

So, being a rational Roxas (who was a _guy_), he pushed Axel away (who was _also_ a guy), jumped up and was out the door before either of them knew what the _flecking hell_ was going on.

Roxas tore town the stairs, new tears stinging his eyes, but he pushed them back. He was so _confused._ What the hell was going _on!?_ Before today, he was a _solid_ student, sure of his life. Then the red-head came, and just tore his world apart.

He came to the last flight of stairs, and as luck would have it, he just happened to trip on some imaginary step and fall down the last few steps.

He didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to just sit there and... and... fade away, like he was never there. Just be some sort of mist floating through the air. He huddled up into a ball, just waiting for his fears and wishes to take him apart right there and then.

And then Axel came running down the stairs. The moment he saw Roxas at the bottom, he was almost tripping over his feet to get there. Once he was, he almost collapsed on top of him. "I'm sorry, Roxas," he cried. "I shouldn't've done that. It was a bad, bad thing and I understand if you never want to see me again. Though it'll be hard for me, coz I'm utterly and madly in love with you, and you'll probably hate me for ever and ever and never talk to me again and I'll be sad but it won't matter coz I'll stop talking in the next ten seconds or so..."

Roxas hiccuped, a small smile gracing his features. "I was so... _sure_... of myself. I had... everything planned out... And then _you_ came, and I... wasn't so sure, anymore," Roxas sobbed, feeling absolutely miserable and embarrassed for actually telling him these things. "I think... I'm scared... or myself, and you... I don't know what's going _on_ anymore... It's peeving me off, quite frankly."

Axel huddled up beside him, unsure of whether or not to tell him the truth. Everything was falling apart, nothing happening like it was supposed to. He gulped. "We... were never meant to exist, Roxas," he eventually said.

Obviously, he hadn't expected him to say that. "How... How could you say that? Even if it _were_ true?"

"I'm sorry. I guess some things... really are better left unsaid," Axel replied. "But the cold, hard truth is that we _do _exist, in some cruel, twisted way."

_Sora nods, standing back. "I'm ready," he says._

"We've been given this one day, Roxas. Everything has changed, just for us. Just for this one day," Axel continued, even though he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing - telling everything like this.

_Riku looks over at him sadly. "It's in your hands now."_

The blond nodded slowly to show he understood. Which, in itself, was partly a lie. "Well, if you're telling the truth… Which I doubt you are… And we only really have one day, then I should probably tell you that… I don't hate you… I don't think I ever have hated you… In fact…" He gulped down his tears.

_Sora nods again, concentrating. He's not too sure what to do for this, as no one has tried it before. But hey, he deserves it… right?_

"I think… I'm falling in love with you…"

_Everything is dark now. He squints, searching through the darkness for someone he _knows_ is there._

Roxas turned away, ashamed. He had half a mind to up and run again, but the last time he did that, things didn't work out very well. Beside him, Axel's eyes were almost popping out of his head. "You… you really mean it, Roxy?"

"_H-Hello?" Sora calls out. "Aw, hell, this is weird. I'm talking to myself, while inside myself, and looking for myself! How does that work?!"_

The blond nodded, still turned away from the red-head. He felt his head being turned around, and he was staring into Axel's eyes. Something flickered in those bright green eyes of his, and Roxas knew, he _knew_, that he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love.

_"Wh-Who's there?"_

Axel sighed. He pulled Roxas into a sitting position in his lap and stroked his hair, whispering words of comfort. "It'll be okay, Roxy. All things happen for a reason. I'm sure that what's going on now has a reason, too. I'm sure..."

_Sora jumps, not really expecting a reply. He squints into the darkness, not seeing anything. "It's Sora. Me. Other half of..."_

He sighed. "Come on. Let's go for a walk. Sort things out," he suggested, standing up, pulling Roxas along after him. "Come on. Let's make use of this day. I'm sure we won't get another chance like this ever again."

_"Roxas. Other half of _me._ Am I right?"_

Roxas sniffed, allowing Axel to lead him out of the compartment complex and into the suddenly cold, windy and, more importantly, dark, night. He looked up, watching the moon as it hid behind the clouds. "Night already? That was quick."

_Sora jumps again. He's standing there in front of him, and Sora just has to take this moment to consider how exactly alike they are, how exactly different they are from each other._

Axel nodded, he too staring into the sky. The moon reminded him of nothing but Saïx, his constant pining after something so far away, so unattainable. "Yeah. Night... the end of the day."

_His eyes are cold, they are wary. "What do you want with me?"_

"For us, the end of everything, I suppose..."

_His approach is different. When he had lived his fake life, he had been 'happy' and strong, cherishing every moment. The person before Sora now is cold, defensive, a shell of what he once was. Which is ironic, seeing as that is what he is._

Roxas sighed, leaning into Axel's arms. They walked, the street lamps cutting through the night, until they came to a park. He looked to the right, glimpsing a shock of silver hair, reflecting off the non-exstant light. He blinked, and it was gone. Obviously, it was nothing. Nothing at all. He shook his head and walked on.

_"Roxas... it's been a while, hasn't it?" Sora says with a big smile._

Axel led him to the swings, cautiously letting go of the blond and letting him fall onto the wooden swing next to him. A moment of silence passed. In that moment, a cold wind passed, making them both shiver. Only, Axel felt like he was being watched. He looked over his shoulders and sure enough, he was there. Watching them with glazed eyes.

_The blond averts his eyes. "What are you doing here?"_

The red-head felt his time ticking away, like a bomb was attached to his chest. But there wasn't anything to do anymore. He had thought that maybe, maybe they would do everything they had wanted. Now, he knew that all he wanted was to stay by his side.

_Sora's smile stays in place, surprisingly enough. "Well, you see, we saw Axel-"_

They both watched as a small child ran across the park space then stopped and turned around to see them both there. His eyes widened significantly and ran away, as though he was running from them. Roxas watched him, then turned to Axel. "How long... How long were you looking for?"

_Roxas jerks at the mention of Axel's name. He makes a noise that sounds like a low hiss. "What about Axel?"_

Axel shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno. A minute, an hour, a day, maybe. Maybe a week, a month, a coupla years. What does it matter to you?"

_The brunet blanches, finally showing an emotion other than 'happy'. "Uhm, well, you see, Axel wanted to spend some time with you, so, me and Riku wanted to try something new."_

Roxas shruged, mirroring Axel's indifference. "It's just nice to know, I suppose." He sighed, getting up and walking over to the red-head, plopping himself down on his lap. "I'm cold," he explained, snuggling close to him.

_The blond scowls, as if that is last thing he wants. "Do I get any say in this?" he asked._

Axel smiled, a wide grin, and wrapped his arms around him. His internal clock was ticking like crazy. Time was falling through his fingers; there wasn't much left. He pulled the blond close, blowing in his ear playfully.

_Sora's smile returns. "Of course you do! This is a split decision; we both need to decide. But I think that, for both of you, this would be good."_

Roxas shivered. "Hn... Don't do that. It tickles and feels weird!"

_There is silence between them. Sora is worried, until he speaks again. "...Fine."_

Axel laughed, leaning forward. He blew on his ear again, whispering, "I don't remember having to ask your permission for anything."

_Sora smiles again. "I don't know how to do this, really. I suppose I should just, uh, stand down and let you take control, or something like that. I dunno. If I do that, we could both be stuck inside us, and to anyone watching us, it'd look like we were in a coma, or something. Hm..."_

Roxas huffed. "Well, fine then. Can you _please_ not do that? It tickles, and I hate the feeling."

_The blond sighs. "Right then. Whenever you're ready, I suppose."_

"You know I love you, don't you?" Axel asked, his voice sad and solemn for once. "You know that I'd do anything for you, absolutely anything at all... right?"

_Sora relaxes, letting his consciousness fade, until he barely notices he is there, barely notices he is alive. He smiles, a last memory of Riku crossing his mind before..._

Roxas frowned. "...I... Yeah, I know. What's wrong?"

_Roxas smiles, guessing that what he sees is the 'light' that everybody seems to talk about all the time. He walks towards it, and Sora's voice reverberates in his mind for the last time..._

Axel smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all. In fact, for once, everything is right."

_"This is your chance, Roxas. You're King for a day."_

"That's good, I suppose... Everything'll be alright."

"Famous last words, Roxy. Famous last words."

_The next thing he knew, Roxas was waking up in 'his' bed. Riku smiled from where he stood, perched on 'Roxas'' windowsill, and knew it was too late to go back now. He only had a day. A day, he could do._

* * *

**End Notes: **Well, I did tell you that it was a weak ending :)

Note:

(2) For those that noticed it, well done! This is a Twilight series quote (can't remember which book it was).

And that's all I really have to say


End file.
